The girl with the Sakura Tattoo
by HWChika
Summary: Sakura Haruno is an emotionally disturbed girl , working for one of the most known research companies , Seven. What happens when one of her objects , Sasuke Uchiha finds her and wants her help? M for bad language , sexual content and more.
1. Haruno Sakura

The story is based on the book "The Girl with Dragon Tattoo"

I don't own Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto does and i love it.

 **Chapter One - Sakura Haruno**

She entered slowly the building and made her way to the eleventh floor. She , like always , had a bored and irritated expression on her face as she opened the door to the meeting room.

"You brought the report?" a middle aged man with a mask on his face asked her when she took a sit on the other side of the room. She frowned at his question and threw a bunch of papers in front of the other man who was sitting in the room.

"One-Hundred-twenty pages"

The man who made the question looked at her skeptically. She smirked.

"What Hatake? You thought I wouldn't make it?"

"I never told so."

For a minute or so everyone sat in silence. Then Kakashi Hatake spoke again.

"So let me introduce you to the man for whom you were working for the past weeks." He got up and gestured towards the man who was sitting beside him." Sakura , this is Mr. Orochimaru. Mr. Orochimaru this is Haruno Sakura." The said man stood up to shake the girl's hand but she didn't do a move. Kakashi looked at the man with embarrassment. "I'm sorry , she's not that social."

The man smirked and looked the girl in the eyes."It's a pleasure miss Haruno. I'm sure you did an excellent work."

Kakashi Hatake smiled after the comment and continued "Returning to your report Sakura, what did you find about Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kakashi Hatake was the owner of the security company called _SEVEN_. To most people he looked like the stereotypical local boss from a gangster movie , especially with the weird white mask he always wore, but he was a very talented man who managed to transform a pitiful little company to a big business with millions of dollars as income every year.

The operations were divided among three main areas : Security consultations , which consisted of identifying conceivable or imagined treats ; counter - measures , which usually involved the installation of security cameras , burglar and fire alarms ,electronic locking mechanism and It systems ; and person protection for private individuals or companies.

But there was one last area which was in the shadow of the others , that occupied only a few employees. It's name was P.I which stood for Person Investigation. This area was the most demanding of all and the most troublesome as Hatake had to hire only the most capable and trustworthy people. Most of the employees of the area were investigating things for people who had small doubts about their marriage , family overall or blackmailing. Sakura Haruno was hired as a Person Investigator about four years ago. In the eyes of Kakashi she was the most able investigator he had met in all of his years in this business. On the contrary with her messy character and life her reports were classy and neat. The man with the mask was sure that she possessed a unique gift. She had a great imagination that fascinated him a lot. Her ability of finding so much information about someone , for him , was pure magic. Somehow she had the talent to get under the skin of the one she investigated.

Her reports were so carefully made and many times they were catastrophic for the people she was researching. She might had the assignment to do a routine check on a pharmacist to see if the medicine he brought was legal. The job was scheduled to take a week but turned out , after a month of silence from Sakura , that she brought a report in which shows that the pharmacist was not only bad in his job but as well was hitting his wife in everyday bases and was a pedophile. That was a little habit that she had and drove Kakashi insane. She didn't let anything stay hidden. She had to find out every single dirty detail about the person she was searching.

But except that little habit she had a really weird attitude. She was really antisocial and rude practically all the time. Noone liked her at the company when she came at first. Neither Kakashi. She wasn't even at the P.I. She was working as an assistant. When anyone needed coffee , a smoothie or ramen they were asking Sakura to do it. She showed her ability of investigation only a year ago when Kakashi was ready to fire her. He was so amused by her work that he couldn't not hire her in the P.I area. Even though by the government Sakura Haruno was considered as a psychopath and sociopath Kakashi trusted her. She was unique. In the last year , as he got to know her better , many times he stood up to her as a father even though she didn't like it. She said she never had one. She had only a mother who for most of her life didn't give a shit about her and now lived in a clinic. She loved her and she visited her a lot but she wasn't her family anymore.

"Tell us Sakura , what did you find about Uchiha?"

She gave him again a bored expression , stood up and took the one-hundred-twenty pages report from the big table. She sat again and put her legs on it loudly.

"You want the long or the short version?"

The two men looked at eachother and Kakashi let Orochimaru answer "Let's listen to the short one first, please, my dear."

"Well , Uchiha Sasuke was born in Konohagakure in July 23 1990. At a very young age he experienced a traumatic event as he found his whole family murdered by his own brother. After that he suffered from depression and melancholia for a few years , but with the help of some people he got over it. After that he got involved in writing and became a reporter for the school newspaper , wow how fascinating , " she said ironicly and continued " That little duty helped him get a scholarship at the Sound Village Media School were he studied for 6 years. After his studies he came back to Konoha and became a famous journalist for the Konoha Corner Magazine. He's working there until now."

Orochimaru looked at Sakura and spoke "Well all those things are interesting but i would like to know more about the scandal that happed a few months ago."

Sakura looked at him ,irritated , she continued with her speech " Yes. I was ready to talk about that issue. Four months ago Uchiha Sasuke , published a article about a big corporation called Akatsuki. In this article was said that the owner of this big ass business , Yahiko , was making illegal customs , he was trading drugs amond with his buds of the company , Nagato , Konan , Sasori for instance, and did many other staff that i won't mention , but everything is in those papers if you're spent a lot of time and effort to write this ,but the overall picture of the article was quite sloppy, as if someone published it without his knowledge. After one day , he was already sued for defamation by Akatsuki. The trial happened excactly 58 days ago and the court decided that the Uchiha was guilty and was thrown in jail for three months even though he claimed that he indeed had nothing to do with the publication of this. Anyway ,in five days he will be off. Many people are saying that the article he wrote was total nonsence and he made a fool of himself and his magazine by publishing it. This is partly true , but he could possibly be fouled by someone really smart.. _in my opinion_."

Sakura was never the person to tell her opinion to a stranger. She was a sideless reasearcher. She never had an opinion on something or at least she never said it out loud."In the last two pages of the report you will find my thoughts about the trial and the article of the Uchiha. If you need any explanation , good luck , I'm done. May I go Hatake?" she asked.

Kakashi was absolutely surprised by Sakura and her opinion on the subject. He couldn't say much , her work was done for that day so he nodded letting her go to wherever she desired.

Sakura stood up and left the building still thinking about the "Uchiha Project" she just finished. She wanted to find out more about his life , something fascinated her too much about his life. She couldn't _just_ let go.


	2. The encounter

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto , not me. Enjoy

 **Chapter 2 - The encounter**

Sakura Haruno was sitting on the couch in her living room. A bowl of ramen next to her and her laptop on her lap. Two weeks passed since her encounter with Orochimaru and her boss, Kakashi. Since then she hadn't answered any of his calls as she needed to relax for a few days. But except that, she wanted to analyze Sasuke Uchiha's life more. He fascinated her like no one else did. He was her first project that didn't get boring after a few hours or days.

The Uchiha got out of jail about ten days ago. Since then she was following his e-mail and practically every move he did on his computer. Oh , a little detail about Sakura that noone was aware of. Her big secret that helped her like hell with her investigations.. She was a hacker. Considered one of the best in the Fire Country ,maybe even further. That's how she knew every single detail about anyone she wanted. She needed just a small access to his or her computer and the job was done.

Sasukes' situation was easy. He was a reporter , so he had to have everything on his computer. His every article ,every thought about anything was in his devide. And those thoughts were the cause of Sakuras' interest. She liked what she read and didn't get bored.

 _He is a great journalist indeed . Considering that i'm reading this shit.._

She took a sip of her ramen and continued reading about his life. Every kind of information.

 _He is 25 years old , he speaks english , French , German and Spanish , when he was 12 he graduated from a academy that had to do with ninja techiques and martial arts , okay.. , he formed a team since this age that they named Team Hebi. It had four members, friends since childhood , Sasuke Uchiha , Suigetsu Hozuki , Jugo and Karin. The last, was a redhead girl , quite beautiful , a year younger than Sasuke. She was obviously totally and without control in love with this dude but they had a strict friends with benefits relationship. Disgusting. They first school newspaper was actually named Hebi News... not important. When Sasuke left for Otogakure for studies , their friendship suffered a lot , they lost contact. When in Sound , he had a wild life. One night stands, pot , drinking.. But he stopped everything once he returned to Konoha. His favorite food is .. well he loves tomatoes , his hobbies are actually martial arts ,never stopped doing it. He is single.._

Sakura closed he laptop and took the last sip of her lunch. She made her way through her messy apartment to find her phone. After a few minutes she delayed the number of Kakashi Hatake.

"Hatake?... Yeah yeah I know I didn't answer the phone but- .. I know! Just-.. Can I finish a sentence , please?... Thank you. Well , do you have any assignments? ... Ok! I will take care of it." She closed her phone without saying goodbye and threw herself on the couch again. _I really need to do something else. I think I will get paranoid if I keep being so interested in this dudes' life_.

 **Three Months Later**

"Kakashi? Are you in here? I finished the assignment.." Sakura entered her bosses' office but didn't see anyone inside. She left the papers neatly on his desk , writing a note next to her work _'Rin Nohara assignment. Read before giving it. -S.H_

She left the building and made her way to the subway. As she was going down to the waiting station a creepy dude started staring at her. She kept waiting and staring back a little freaked out by the whole situation. She heard the subway coming and the dude began coming towards her. She didn't pay attention , but suddenly the guy grabbed her bag and ran towards the exit. Sakura immidiately chased after him until she grabbed him by his arm. The young man hit her nose with his elbow and made a move to leave. She , though , grabbed his leg and wasn't willing to let go.

"Give me my fucking bag , you son of a bitch!" she shouted with all of her strength.

He didn't say anything , but he kicked Sakuras' shoulder so she would let him go. She didn't , though. She stood up swiftly and punched his nose. Her tiny hand made impact with his face not causing to much pain. He himself managed to punch her but missed by an inch after with the pink haired woman kicked him straight in the nuts. The man made a voice and let her bag fall hardly on the ground. He himself fell down as the pain was big and couldn't handle it.

The girl grabbed her bag , kicked the guy in the guts and stared at him for a second.

"That's for making me waste ten minutes of my life chasing after you , bastard!" she spitted on his face and ran towards the subway again.

When she came home she looked inside her bag. _Shit ..._ Her expensive laptop was in there and now it was destroyed.

 _Motherfucker._

She let her head fall into her hands and thought.

 _I need to find a new laptop immediately! How am i supposed to work? I need to go to_ _him_ _. This Kabuto Yakushi .. I willl ask for my money. They are mine , besides. They are on my account!_

Kabuto Yakushi was her lawyer. Well , kind of her lawyer. He was her gurdian and trustee set by the government. When Sakura turned thirteen the court had decided , under laws governing gurdianship of minors that she should be entrusted to be locked in Sarutobis' Psychiatric Clinic. The decision was basically based on the fact that she was deemed to be emotionally disturbed and dangerously violent to her classmates and herself.

Lawyer Yakushi was supposed to take care of her economics and check every two weeks her behavior. She wasn't sure why , though. She was managing to make about 70.000 ryu per assignment for SEVEN. And that shit thought she couldn't manage to live by herself? Please! And the top of all was that a few weeks ago he told her that she is going to take 3000 ryu per week. Her fucking apartment costed 5000 ryu so how was she supposed to live?

 _Stupid government with stupid decisions._

The other day , Sakura went to look for a new laptop. After a few hours she found the one. She fell in love with it! It was absolutely incredible.

 _I want this.. I love you , don't leave , i m coming for you baby!_

Later that day she went to Kabutos' office.

"I need 60.000 ryu."

The lawyer choked on his coffee and looked in Sakuras' eyes."Sakura dear ,why do you need so much money?"

"I'm an adult I suppose I can keep some things to myself."

Kabuto shook his head slowly. He walked in circles around his desk and Sakuras' chair.

"You suppose wrong dear. I am taking care of your economics for a reason. You can't manage it on your own."

"I can-"

"The government thinks differently , apparently."

He kept walking in circles as Sakura stared at the floor. _Fuck you , fuck you , fuck you!_

Suddenly , he wasn't walking anymore. He stood behind her chair. His hands resting on the girls' shoulders.

"Do you need those money a lot?" he asked

"Yes."

His hands started massaging her shoulders and neck slowly. She didn't like it. Not at all. His hand left her neck and moved towards her breast. He squeezed it a few seconds playing with her unvisible nipple for a moment. She closed her eyes tightly, terrified.

He went back to his desk and sat on his chair. "Why so you need so much money?"

"I want to have control of my own money, I don't want to answer. You don't need to know." She answered rudely. She was sick and tired of him and his creepy office.

He gave her a pitiful look. _Fuck you_

"We'll have to see how things go. First you need to become more sociable and get along with people."

He smiled at her. His smile was evil, somehow.

"We are going to be very good... friends" He scanned her as she was sitting unmoving on the chair in front of the desk. " ... You're a grown woman now , Sakura."

She slowly nodded. He held out his hand. " Come here."

Sakura widened her eyes a little and moved towards Kabuto. When she was in front of him he took her hand and pressed it on his crotch. She could feel his genitals through his pants.

She was disgusted , terrified and shocked in the same time. She wanted to take the scissors and- _No no no .. before you do anything , analyze the consequences.. You don't want to end up there again._

He put his other hand around her neck and pulled her to her knees so her face was in front of his member.

 _Shit_

 **A few hours later**

Sakura threw herself on her bed remembering what happened a little time ago.

 _"You've done that before didn't you?"_

 _"If you're nice to me , I will be nice to you , Sakura"_

 _"If you make trouble , I can put you instantly in a phychiatric clinic for the rest of your life. Would you like that?"_

 _"I don t think it's such a good idea to tell anybody about our friendship and our grown up games. Think about it- who will believe you..?_

She was remembering his every word. That pig. At least she got the money she wanted. She felt like a legit slut. Slowly remembering everything that happened she drifted into sleep.

Ding

 **Ding**

 **Ding Ding Ding**

"What the fuck?" a sleeping pinkette asked.

She stood up from her bed making her way towards the door of her apartment, wearing only a x-large t-shirt , which said ' _I have a drinking problem - I can't afford it_ ' and panties. She opened furious and her eyes widened.

 _Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?_

The door immidiately closed again. And she pressed her back against it. The 'dinging' continued though. Her mind was spinning.

 _How? What? Who?_

She opened slowly the door again. She looked at him.

"You should be Sakura Haruno , right? I'm Sasuke. Can I come in?"

 _Holy mother of shit.._

 **The next one is coming very very soon! Stay tuned! Peace 3**


	3. Bagels and Tea

**So, first i hope you like the story so far! I'm trying to make it as interesting as i can so you can enjoy it and i hope i m successing! If you have any suggestions or problems feel free to review the story and say your opinion! And of course if you like it / love it R &R ^^**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter three - Bagels and Tea**

She starred at him and didn't move. He starred back , a small smile graced his lips.

"So , I guess , I can come in , right? I assumed that you didn't have breakfast so I brought bagels and tea." Sasuke said and entered Sakuras' apartment , leaving her still standing next to the door. He went into the kitchen and started rinsing her coffee-maker.

"Where do you keep your coffee?"he asked

Sakura stood in the hall frozen until she heard the water running out of the tap.

"Stop! Stop at once!" she realized she was shouting and lowered her voice.

"Dammit! You can't come barging in here as if you owned the place. We don't even know eachother!"

The Uchiha stopped and turned to look at her.

"Wrong! I don't even know you. You , lady , know me better than anybody else 't that so?" he turned again towards the coffee maker and poured the water. Then he moved to her cupboards searching for coffee. "Speaking of which , I know how you do it. I know your secret."

Sakura shut her eyes and wished she never opened the door. She was in a state of mental paralysis. The situation was unreal and her brain refused to function properly. She had never met one of her subjects face to face , before. He was standing in her kitcher... _What the fuck_

 _He knows where i live!_

 _He knows who I am!_

He said something but at first she didn't understand him. "We need to talk," he said again " But at first I think you d' better take a shower and change into something longer, maybe..?"

She tried to talk sensibly and unstressed " You listen to me- if you're thinking of making trouble , I'm not the one you should be talking to. I was just doing my job , okay? You should talk to my boss , he will explain to you-"

He held up his hands. A universal sign of peace.

"Don't get too stressed."

She didn't sense any threat , but she stepped back when he came closer. He held her hands and escorted her to the bathroom door. She didn't like anyone touching her.

"I don't want to make trouble , but I'm quite anxious to talk to you. After you're fully awake ,that is. The coffee will be ready by the time you will be out. Now shower! Vamoose!"

She obeyed and entered quickly the bathroom.

She leaned against the bathroom door and tried to collect her thoughts. This man came to her apartment and wants to talk to her no matter what. _What the hell is happening_.. He was really handsome though , she thought. His black hair were falling on both sides of his face , making him look sexier than the pictures she saw him in. His one eye had maybe a problem , she couldn't tell , it looked weird. Her overall impression of this man was good and horrifing. With one phrase he could make her do anything. When he talked , his words may feel friendly but his tone was firm , demanding , like he was above you.

The girl realized after a few moments that she indeed stinked. When she was done she put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with the logo ' _I respect your opinion. Just don't want to hear it!_ '. She searched though her jacket that left the day before in her bathroom and found her teaser. She checked if it was powered and stuck it into her back pocket. The smell of coffee was spreading though her apartment. She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Do you ever clean up?"he asked jokingly.

The sink was filled with dishes and ashtrays , old cartons of milk and pizza boxes where on the floor as well as a stack of 5-weeks-newspapers.

Sasuke had cleaned up the table and put the bagels on it. _He wasn't joking after all_ "Do you want the roast beef , turkey or vegetarian bagel?" he said and snapped the pinkette out of her thoughts.

"Roast beef ."

After they ate and sipped their teas in silence , he talked.

"I may no be as good as you at investigating but at least I just found out that you're not a vegeterian and -well as Kakashi is saying- an anorexic. I will include those information in my report."

Sakura chuckled. She looked at him. He seemed to have kind eyes. Besides ,there was nothing in the P.I she had done on him that would indicate that he was a vicious bastard who abused his girlfriends or anything. She reminded herself that she was the one that knew everything.

 _Knowledge is power._

"Why are you grinning?" she asked suddenly

"I'm sorry. I had not ,in fact, planned to make my entrance that way. I didn't mean to alarm you. But you should have seen your face when you opened the door. Priceless."

Silence.

To Sakuras' surprise she found Uchihas' uninvited intrusion acceptable. Not unpleasant as she thought in the beginning.

"You will have to think of it as my revenge for poking around in my personal life. Are you _frightened_?" he asked unsure.

"Not the least bit" she answered.

"Good , cause I'm not here to make any trouble."

"I believe you. But if you even try to hurt me I'll have to injure you. You'll be really sorry."

Sasuke studied her. She was barely five foot and didn't look as though she could put up much resistance if he wanted to do something bad to her. Her eyes were expressionless and calm.

"Well that won't be necessary. I only want to talk to you. If you want me to leave just say so.. It's funny but- oh nothing."

"What?"

"This may sound crazy but a few days ago I didn't know you existed. Then your report is given to me and i read your analysis of me , it was not as entertaining as i thought. Can i have a cigarette?"

"You're not smoking." She informed him.

He gave her an emotionless smile and continued.

"You said before , that we don't know eachother and I said that we do. Well , I can't compete with you. I just did a rapid check to get your address , date of birth and staff like that. But you certainly know a bunch of shit about me. Much of which is private , dammit , things that only my closest friends know. And now I'm here , sitting in your kitchen , eating bagels with you and we only know eachother half an hour but I have the feeling taht we have been already friends for years. Does that make sense to you?"

She nooded

"You have beautiful eyes" he said

Silence

"Why are you here?"

He looked at her. His face got serious. She could see in his eyes that he needed something and it was important.

"I have a fascinating problem." He said , "Tell me , when you were doing the research on me for Orochimaru , did you have any idea what it was going to be used for?"

"No."

"The purpose was to find all of those information about me because Orochimaru, or rather his employer wanted to give me a freelance job."

"Okay?"

He gave her a look and continued.

"One of these days you and I should have a talk about the ethics of snooping into other peoples' lives. But right now I have a different and bigger problem. The assignment I took is without doubt the weirdest I've ever had. Before I say anything else , I have to know if i can trust you."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakashi Hatake told me that you are 100% reliable but I have to make you that question myself , so i can be sure."

"Wait a second! Kakashi send you here?" That freaking old bastard!

"Not exactly. But anyway , Orochimarus' employer hired me to do an assignment and I reached a point where I need a very skilled researcher. Orochimaru told me about you by mistake. I explained my situation to your boss and he was okay with me coming here. Call him if you don't believe me."

She quickly taped Kakashis' number and put the phone to her ear.

"It's me... sorry ... yes .. it was turned off...I know he wants to hire me.. no, he's standing in the middle of my fucking kitchen , for Christ's sake .. Kakashi! My head hurts and I feel really sick right now so just tell if you ok-ed the job or not?.. Thanks."

She sat down again and looked at him.

"The rules are simple" she said "Anything you will share with me or my boss won't be shared with anybody else, ever. I want to know what the job is about before I decide whether I want it or not. That also means that whatever you're gonna say right now will stay between us whether I will work for you or not."

"I didn't fully explained to your boss why I want to hire you.."

"Some historical reasearch he said."

"Well yes. That's right , _in a way_. I want you to help me to identify a murdered from the past."

I hope you liked it! Next one is coming out reaaally soon!  
Btw ,i know Sakuras' personality looks quite similar to this of Sasukes' in the manga and anime but i can't help it! She needs to be a badass!

Don't forget to R&R , peace!


	4. The case

**First i want to say that i'm very glad people like my story. I feel very nice whenever i read a review complimenting my work so thank you!  
Second , this chapter is just a looooot of talking because the case must be explained. It's quite interesting though and it's very important for the continuation of the story. So don't get bored , it's small! ^^'**

 **I do not own Naruto  
Enjoy!**

 **Chapter four - The case**

She blinked twice and looked at Sasuke.

 _Murderer?_

"It's a really complicated assgnment so hear me out and try to understand as much as you can." He made a small pause , took a sip of his tea and looked the girl in the eyes.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi is a millionaire who owns ,well, most of the Fire Country companies . When he first told me to meet him , at _his_ island, he had told me that he wants to hire me so I can write a book , a story about the Sarutobi family. You know, a biography of him and his relatives. When he was explaining everybodys' situation , he mentioned his niece, Ayame Sarutobi. When he finished his family history he told me the real reason he wanted to hire me. I was supposed to find the one who murdered Ayame in 1966."

"That doesn't really make sense to me." Sakura interrupted.

"At first it wasn't making any sense to me either. But then I heard the whole story and i got fascinated. It was 22 of September, 1966. Ayame was sixteen and she had just began her second year in high school. It was Saturday and Hiruzen had a family gathering , a tradition they had since 1900. That day was also held the Childrens' Day parade. Ayame among with her friends went into the city to watch the event. She came back to the island at 2 in the afternoon. At 2.15 , after Ayame came home, a dramatic car accident happened on the bridge that was connecting the island with the city. The accident had nothing to do with Ayame but it was significant in a crusial way. Policemen , ambulances , the rescue squad , firemen as well as journalists and random people were all there. The important in this accident was that the bridge was blocked for 48 hours."

"And?"

"Ayame , at 2.40 was in the kitchen and wanted to talk to her uncle , Hiruzen Sarutobi. She was really really upset as he's saying. At 2.55 after Hiruzen refused to talk to the girl she was seen at the garden by her mother Isa. She was last seen by the farmer who lived a mile away from the Sarutobi house. She was in hurry he said."

"How did she die?"

"I don't know. In fact noone knows. The family noticed Ayames' absence at 8 when they were ready to eat. The next morning Isa went to find her and that's when they realized that noone knew where she was. And from that day she's missing without a trace."

"Missing?"

"Noone ,for all those years , could find a single scrap of her."

"But you said that she was murdered."

"Hn , i understand your confusion."

Sasuke stood up and opened his bag. He took out of it a laptop and put it in front of Sakura. He leaned against her so they both could clearly see the screen. Sakura could almost feel his lips on her cheek. He pressed a button and the map of Sarutobi Island showed up.

"Look. As Orochimaru and Hiruzen assume , there is no other reasonable explanation. She couldn't ran away. How a sixteen year old girl could manage it on her own? Where would she find money? How could she stay hidden without being discovered? And even if she managed to do it , soon enough she would have to find a job , and they would need her name , her ID. There was also no way that she had an accident and died. They would find her body immidiately. That also counts for suicide. After she disappeared the whole family along with the police was searching every inch of the island. They found nothing."

"Well i can think of many possibilities." Sakura said. " She could have drowned or she could have smum across to the city."

"She couldn't have drowned. There was a lot of people on the brigde and without doubt they would have seen a floating dead body. And as for your second guess , the water was too cold for anyone to swim in it. She wouldn't stand being in there for more than two or three minutes. And she couldn't use a boat either. She would be noticed. So there was only one reasonable possibility left. Ayame dissappeared against her will. Someone killed her and got rid of her body."

"Who do you think did this to her?"

"Normally on the island lived only about 25 people but on that day they were about 60. Wr can for sure out 20-30 people of them who weren't even next to the Sarutobi household. Most of the suspects are family members."

Sakura was amused by the story and she didn't even heard 1/3 of it. She was already sure that she wanted to get the job. Sasukes' voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"My employer gave me a bunch of pictures which were taken that day. There is one which was really interesting , though."

He clicked another button and pictures started showing up on the screen.

"Pics from the parade?" she asked unsure.

"Yes , and you can see Ayame here. She is the girl with the long dress." He said pointing on the screen. " She is having a good time, but you can see in this picture that her mood drastically changes. She apparently saw something and" he said and clicked on the next picture " ran away immidiately."

Sakura stared at Sasuke amused again "You're quite careful with everything. It needed a lot of time to find this slight detail."

Sasuke chuckled "Wait until you see another picture." He clicked on the next file. More than 180 photographs in this. "You can see the Sarutobi house in this one. At 2.30 you can see Ayames' room with the window closed. At 3.45 you can see taht the window is wide open."

"..Wow.."

"Yeah.. That's pretty much doesn't make any sense. Ayame disappeared at 3 so she couldn't open it herself. But I can't explain why , let's say , her murderer would open her window. No explanation. But surely something dirty happened. I asked every member of the family and everyone told me the same thing ' _No I wasn't in Ayames' room that day_.'. Someone is lying.

"This is kind of complicated.. But i feel like we can find more. I still can't understand why you want to hire me , though."

"Well, two weeks ago I was searching Ayames' room. In her desk I found a book , it's called Leviticus. In this book was a note. The note had 5 names and numbers on it."

May - 32016

Aiko - 32109

I.T - 30112

T.C - 32017

Shizuka - 32018

"What are those?"she asked

"I have no freaking idea to be honest. What i want from you is to find what does that mean. I know that this book was very important for the girl. Mr. Sarutobi told me himself that he saw her all the time with this."

"Okay it's interesting."

"So are you in?"

"Well.. Okay. I am. But be aware that I'm expensive."

Sasuke chuckled and moved to sit again in front of Sakura. "Don't worry about it , the old Sarutobi's paying."

She smiled.

 _I have a feeling that... Nah!_

 **I'm sorry i put 'OCs' in the story but i have no other choice as Hiruzen doesn't have a freaking niece that i know of! Oh, for all of you that don't know it Hiruzen Sarutobi is the Third Hokage in Naruto! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one is already in the making!**


	5. Leviticus

**Prepare , because this story ,starting from this chapter, will be more and more juicy! Enjoy**

 **Chapter Five - Leviticus**

The next weeks were really tough for both , Sakura and Sasuke. They spent practically every possible hour together , at Uchihas' , talking about the case , searching. Sakura usually spent even the night there. She felt comfortable being in his house, yet she never opened up to him. They barely talked about personal staff. Sasuke didn't have to. She knew everything. On the other hand the Uchiha wanted to know a few things about her. The only thing he managed to get out of her was that she loved medic staff. She liked watching surgeries , she read medical books and her overall knowledge about the theme was tremendously big. But that didn't satisfy him. He wanted to learn more. For a strange reason he needed to know. So the third week of their cooperation he just asked her.

"Why are you always so quite?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and faced the man with an amused expression on her face.

"I believe this is none of your business. Not that anything is happening." she answered.

Sasuke stood up from his desk and looked at her.

"Sakura , you're too closed in yourself. That's not good , you should be more talkative."

Long silence

She was taken back by this statement. Sasuke ,until now , was never interested in her personal life , never questioned her or pushed her limits. There was silence between them , but a good one. And she liked it. She couldn't stand people who were too curious about her. The pink haired girl had a tough life , she considered that caring means automatically taking advantage of her. The big example - her lawyer Kabuto. He was acting like he cared , like he wanted her to feel good and be happy , but all he wanted from her was to suck his cock in order to give her money to live. She didn't want Sasuke to take advantage of her. She knew that if for a minute would let her guard down , he would betray her. People think she's irrational , but for 23 years that was her life.

She never answered his was absotute silence for the rest of the evening until she had to stand up and visit her lawyer for her weekly cash. She stood up from the couch , wore her jacket and grabbed her bag. She would leave immidiately but Sasukes' voice stopped her.

"Will you sleep over here tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"I will think about it." With that she left his apartment.

 **Two hours later**

Sasuke was studying some pictures he got from Hiruzen Sarutobi. They were pictures from the day of Ayames' disappearance. He was trying like crazy to find any detail which would help him with the case. Unfortunately he didn't manage to find anything yet. He wasn't waiting for Sakura to come back. Usually when she was saying ' _I will think about it_ ' she meant something like ' _fuck off_ '. As he was reading an interesting article from 1959 he heard the door bell. It was Sakura waiting outside his door. He opened it and she stormed inside and went to the bathroom. Sasuke ran behind her thinking that she might have gotten hurt or was upset. He saw her washing her mouth furiously. Her lips , her teeth her tongue.

"Sakura , what happened?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." She said as she continued her previous action.

"Sakura!" he shouted this time. He got a little bit scared as he watched her wash herself under his sink like she was mad. Some bad thoughts passed his mind. _What the hell happened to her?_ he was asking himself all the time until he heard her sign.

"Before i came here i bought sashimi. It was awful. I think it expired. That's all."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

She made her way to Sasukes' bedroom ,changed into something more confortable and went to the living room. She put her laptop on her lap and began searching for one more time. She glanced at the numbers and the names again. Then at the book. I need to read this shit for one more time.

She opened the book _'Leviticus_ ' again. As she started reading a male voice stopped her action.

"You wore my T-shirt." he stated

Sakura looked at him and saw he had a smirk on his face. _Why is he so excited?_ " My shirt smelled weirdly." she said.

"It suits you , you know."

She didn't answer , but a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She put her eyes on the book again and read.

It was already after midnight and the two of them were doing their jobs. Sasuke was using his laptop , studing many reports and pictures. Sakura on the other hand was still reading the book until she shut it and shouted "Oh you gotta be kidding me."

She stood up quickly and went to Sasukes' desk. " Move , now." she said and gestured him to go away. "I have to check something asap." The Uchiha stood up quickly , confusion was plastered on his face. " What is happe-" she interrupted him " Please don't talk , not now , i have to see if I'm correct."

For more than twenty minutes Sakura had her eyes locked on the screen. She opened and closed tabs , read every single site she found until she stopped and closed her eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. "Oh god, i think i found it."

Sasuke looked at her "What did you find?"

"I know what those numbers mean! Well i think i know , to be honest , but this is progress!"

"Tell me what did you find?" he asked excited.

"For so much time i was reading this book , i mean i practically can tell you what it's writen there this second. Everytime I read it I was searching for details , for something that would indicate that the numbers or the names had something in common with that stupid piece of garbage. But for so much time i found nothing. But before , when i was reading a verse i noticed that above it ,there were some foreign signs. I knew i saw it somewhere but i never did any connection. Besides , they look like stupid drawings of some homo erectus."

Sasuke was starring intensivly at her. She never talked so much. He was amused by how excited she was. He was just nodding every time she looked at him and gestured her to continue.

"Then it hit me! I saw those signs in an old documentary about some dudes that were in a really cruel and oldfashioned cult. They had strict rules that ,if a believer was not obeying, they would kill him in a very bad but , i can give it to them , creative way. The signs that are above most of the verses of the Leviticus are actually numbers. It's like they are writen in a different math language that _this_ cult thought of a long time ago. Those signs are matching our numbers of the note."

"Wow" he said. " I would never ever have found this."

Sakura smiled weakly and stood up to continue with her speech. " Look , the first number of our note is 32016 which will direct us to this verse ' _If a woman approaches any beasts and lies with it , you shall kill the woman and the beast ; they shall be put to death , their blood is upon them_.' Quite disgusting."

Sasuke was for one more time just starring at the girl amused. He admited it and would do it again . He would never have found it by himself. And by reading those verses someone could only assume that they could relate to a murdered and his killing style. Someone could use the Leviticus verses to kill people who didn' t obey it. Though , still it sounded unlike. Who , in 1960 would kill people , directed by a bible which was writen and believed in more than 300 years ago.

"Good job Sakura. Really. You just found a very important missing piece for this fucking puzzle."

"Yeah , thanks."

As they talked his cellphone rang. He answered it immidiately but Sakura already saw that it was _his friend_ Karin that was calling. Sasuke got up and left the living room. She heard his bedroom door shut. She could hear , if she focused well enough what he was saying. In fact he was shouting. She believed she was shouting at her. ' _I am doing my job and you should not stick your nose in my business_.' she heard him saying. She didn't know what he was talking about but he was upset. A few minutes later he opened his bedroom door and went to the kitchen. He prepared a bowl of ramen for himself and ate in silence. She didn't say anything and this time neither did he. After an hour or so she talked "Did something happen?" he didn't answer. There was a long silence but then he spoke "I think i m going to keep some things for myself what do you think Sakura?" she lowered her eyes. _Why is he upset with me all of a sudden?_ " Relax i just aske-" he interupted her "I think i m going to sleep now , you should too."

Sasuke got up and showed the girl his guest room , not that she didn't know. Sakura entered inside as she heard him muttering a 'gnight'.

She was really confused and irritaded that night. She was irritaded with him , _Sasuke Uchiha._ He never reacted like she was expecting him to. He was suprising her a lot. He never showed that he cared , yet he was there when she was upset because of Kabuto. He was a gentleman even though she showed him that she didn't give a fuck about him or anything else for that matter. And in these three weeks that they practically lived with eachother he never flirted with her. At least she wasn't aware of it. He worked with her , asked about her opinion , slapped her on the knuckles ,figuratively speaking, when she was on the wrong track and acknowledged that she was right when she corrected him. Dammit , he had treated her like a human being. Something that never happened to her before. Everyone always thought that she was a phycho , a freak , a weirdo or an experiment to see if 'this psychological treatment will work'. He was maybe the first person who made her feel like she was someone.

She got out of the bed and stood by the window. She stayed like that for twenty minutes until she heard Sasukes' bedroom door open. After a while it closed again. He wasn't asleep. She took a deep breath and walked to his room. She opened the door without knocking. She saw him reading a book. He looked up to see Sakura standing in front of him.

"You ok?" he asked

She shook her head.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

With that she took another deep breath and removed the oversized t-shirt she previously took from his hardest thing for her was to show herself naked to another person for the first time. She knew she was tiny , skinny. She considered herself pathetic. She thought of her body as repulsive.

She went over to his bed , took the book of his hands and put it on the bedside table. Sasuke was just looking at her. No expression on his face. She sat on him ,leaned and kissed him. The kiss was slow , not passionate , not lusty , just slow and wet. She looked at him. His perfect body , hair , face. She put her hand on his naked stomach and when he didn't protested she leaned and gave him another kiss.

Sasuke was quite shocked. He never expected her to do this. There was no reason to do this. As Sakura moved to kiss his neck he took her shoulders and pushed her gently away so he could see her face.

"Sakura... What the hell?" he asked calmly and quietly. "We work together."

"I want to have sex with you. And I won't have any problem working tomorrow with you , but I will have a hell of a problem if you kick me out."

"But we hardly even know eachother."

Sakura laughed "You have never let something like that stand in your way before. In fact from the investigation I did , I know that you're one of these guys who can't keep their hands of a woman. So what's wrong? Am I not sexy enough for you?"

Sasuke shook his head and tried to think of something smart to say. When he couldn't he put his right hand behind her head and pushed her for another kiss. They were kissing until Sakura broke it to breath. She moved her hand towards his member as he was kissing roughly her neck and collarbone. He was hard. Really hard. Something snapped suddenly in his mind and pulled away again.

"I don't have any condoms."

"Oh screw them!"

 **What do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And more is on the way!**


	6. The morning

**Chapter 6- The morning**

When Sasuke woke up the next day ,he heard the girl in the kitchen. It's wasn't even 7 am. He may only have slept two hours because of her but he wasn't mad in the slightest. He stayed in his bed and daydreamed for a few moments. This woman baffled him. She never showed any interest for him. Many times the day passed and she didn't even look at him once.

"Goodmorning." she said from the doorway. She had a small smile on her face.

"Hey."

"I ,uh made breakfast for you. It's in the kitchen."

The moment between the two of them was awkward. At least for Sasuke. Sakura seemed to act natural , at least had a natural behavior towards him if you exclude the fact that she cooked. It could be easily explained though. She made breakfast for herself and made him too. Nothing special. There is no reason Sasuke to panic or act weirdly , this is normal. he tried to calm himself down so he would not make the situation complicated. But then again he couldn't stop starring at her. Whenever he laid his eyes on her he was remembering the night they spent together. _It was so.. intense._

"Is there a reason you're starring at me like you're stupid?" she asked annoyed.

 _Yeah , I want another round for gods' sake...Wait.. What am i talking about? This is too annoying._

The pinkette rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. She grabbed her laptop and came back to his bedroom. She sat next to Sasuke , put her legs under the sheats and put the device in front of both of them. She clicked on an icon and the image of a girl who was pinned to a bed showed up. She was very pale and her eyes were wide open.

"What the fuck is that?" He shouted quickly and turned his gaze to something else in his room.

Sakura laughed lightly and spoke.

"She's in Ayames' list. Her name is Aiko Mow , she was thirty seven and lived a few miles out of the city next to Sarutobi Island. She was murdered in January 1964 , found tied to her bed, subjected to aggravated sexual assault , but the cause of death was asphyxiation , she was strangled. The killer also started a fire , with the probable intention of burning the whole house down to the ground but he didn't succeded."

"What the fuck again?" he asked confused.

"When you fell asleep i searched for some information based on the verses , the names and the dates we knew and had. I found everything. It seems that Ayame had a list of women murdered in those years. She found that the way they died had something to do with the verses of the Leviticus so she noted them down. Though, i don't understand why she did it. The only possible reason is that she knew that her life was threatened by that person."

"Okay, but how does the death of Aiko connect us to the Leviticus?" Sasuke asked reasonably. Sakura handed him the old bible and spoke.

"Aiko was both a daughter of a pastor and married to a pastor. Her husband was away that weekend. Go to page 308."

Sasuke looked at the Leviticus and found the verse.

 _And the daughter of any priest , if she profanes herself by playing the harlot , profanes her father; she shall be burned with fire._

"She was there with another man , right?"

"Yes but he was gone when the killer came. There are records of the man in a pub. The man she cheated on her husband was totally innocent , don't get your hopes up."

He signed and looked at the picture. The woman ,even dead, looked still terrified. She was tied by hands and legs to the bed. Multiple scratches and small burns were all over her body. He tortured her for hours before he killed her. he assumed "Did you find any other name of the list?" he ,then , asked.

Sakura nodded and clicked on a file called 'May Kimaru' . Many files showed up , among them , pictures of the dead woman , articles which had to do with the case , medic analysis and more.

" _If a woman approaches any beast and lies with it , you shall kill the woman and the beast; they shall be put to death , their blood is upon them._ Leviticus , page 251." The girl clicked on some pictures and again a massacred woman showed up on the screen. Next to her bloody body was the head of a cow. Sasuke looked at the picture disgusted but then confused.

"The likelihood of this woman having actually sex with the cow is non existant. She was mentally unhealth to do such thing- " Sakura interupted him and closed the picture." Well , the verse can be literally. She 'approaches' the animal as the wife of a farmer so.."

"Understood. Next one?" he asked

The last file was opened which was listed as I.T. "Chronologically this is the first victim of this madman. She died in the city in 1949. Her full name is Inuzuka Taraki. When she was 23 years old she was raped and killed by having her head placed on smoldering coals... Quite disgusting."

"Wait i think i 've read this verse." Sasuke grabbed the Leviticus ,turned a few pages and read out loud. " _And he shall cut it into pieves with it's head and it's fat, and the priest shall lay them in order upon the wood that is on the fire upon the altar._ Is this it?"

"Yeah , very good."

There were a few moments where the two of them were just looking at pictures and articles, then Sakura spoke again. " I found other women who were murdered in similar circumstances but their names don't much any of the remaining from Ayames' list. She was twenty two and lived in the land of Tea. It's a very small town many many miles away from the city where most of the victims are but the way she died was similar to the other deaths."

Sakura explained that the girl was a horse lover , she rode in competitions and was quite a promising talent. She also owned a small pet shop with her sister. She was found in the shop, dead. She worked late on the bookeeping and was there alone. She must have let the killer inside voluntarily. She was rapped and strangled to death. The whole murder would not be strange if it weren't for one thing. The killer concluded his barbarities by shoving a parakeet up her vagina and then let all the animals out of their cages. A few of them attemted to eat her.

After that she stood up. " Ok , enough with all of this. I'm going out and you better eat that damn breakfast." With that Sakura left his room and made her way towards the guest room. While she was leaving the room she glanced at Sasukes' face. He was so unusual for her. In all her life she was meeting only freaks or people with no hearts and sympathy. He was different and made her feel different when she was around him. That's why the night they spent together didn't seem like a 'one night stand' , something to satisfy just the need of sex. It was full of passion and desire. And ,maybe, just maybe , from his side it didn't seem like something to 'just get it over with'. He wanted it as well. Every kiss they shared , every kiss he layed on her body , every moment they looked at eachothers' eyes , everything had a meaning. Maybe it was his way of making love, maybe he did this to every woman he slept with but it didn't matter. Sakura was attracted to the way he did this. She wanted and needed more.

 **It's quite small i think but the next one is bigger and better and already in the making! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
